Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the utilization of geolocation information to provide geo-spatial intelligence for automatic navigation systems.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Participants in the mobile application and server markets still hold the belief that simply ordering data with some type of relationships and allowing a user to browse through those relationships to access important data is sufficient. However, this is no longer the case, as users are expected to either know a large amount about their relational information or undergo an unacceptably large number of manual operations to obtain desired results.
In the case of the relational knowledge requirements, users are expected to traverse some large relationship representations in an attempt to obtain desired data. Such a process is tedious and error prone. For example, on a mobile device, requiring a large amount of user input is oftentimes difficult and impossible to perform in specific situations.
In another scenario, users are often provided with empty search boxes made up of various search capabilities requiring them to manually input various types of information. In this case, users must know what type of information they desire, must correctly enter in this information into the required search field, and must sort through a potential large list of results if their searches caused a large number of results. On a mobile device, for example, causing a large number of results could result in significant delays based on network bandwidth and may potentially result in hardware resource issues due to inefficient hardware constraints. Additionally, requiring users to manually type in information (e.g., into edit boxes) is a less than ideal solution for physical devices that only posses a digital means of input such as a screen keyboard or similar input mechanism.
While both of the above-mentioned previous approaches address the similar issue of allowing a user access to their requested data, neither approach provides an efficient and automatic, or intelligent solution.